Darkly Dreaming (DexterNaruto Crossover)
by KasaraKatanara
Summary: Itachi Uchiha is a blood splatter analyst who works for Konoha Homicide. What people don't know though, is that he moonlights as a serial killer who murders other criminals. Struggling with his home life and dark passenger, Itachi trys to balance his unstable life.
1. My world

It's hard to understand human emotion. It's so unreasonable, unpredictable, and can't be reasoned with. I try my hardest to copy what i see in day to day life, but it's difficult. I'm a killer. Being understandable is no simple task. That's why it's important for me to keep up appearances...

I walk into the Konoha police station with my regular box of powdered donuts, so i can appeal to my co-workers. The first to great me when i step out of the main elevator is Neji. He's been a detective for three years now and has a tendency to scare off others. I don't hesitate though as I hold out the donuts and flip open the casing.

_Why would i be afraid of him anyway? I am a cold hearted killer_

"Donut?" Neji looks at me for a few moments, shrugs, then gingerly grabs one of the powdered treats. He doesn't say thank you, and walks away quietly.

_I guess he's just not a very grateful guy _

I head off into the main office area and look around with a fake grin plastered on my face. There are eight people who work in this area of Konoha homicide. There's Neji and rock-lee, who are partners. Konan and Pein, who are new detectives from the Akatsuki core. Naruto Uzumaki, who happens to be the police chiefs son. Then there's Sakura Haruno, Naruto's partner in crime. Finally, there's me. Itachi Uchiha, the blood splatter analyst.

"Hey, Nii-San!"

_Oh no..._

A familiar voice calls my name...I look to my right and see my little brother emerge from a nearby hallway. He's wearing his typical police uniform, and in his hands are folders containing important case information.

"Hey Sasuke-" I say while opening my box of goodys. "Want one?" Sasuke reaches his hand inside while proclaiming- "Fuck ya!" He takes a huge bite out of the sweet treat. "By the way, we got a new case."

_if it includes blood, then I'm all in._

"Ya?" I say while he finishes chewing. "Some fucked up freak killed three woman and painted there blood all up against his living room walls. Konan sent me some photo's and I'm telling you right now it's one hell of a god damn mess"

"Sounds like my kind of job"

"Ya no shit" Sasuke says while laughing. "Now drop that box of donuts at your desk and let's get the fuck out of dodge"

_I have to hand it to my foul mouthed little brother, he knows how to convey his emotions._

I do as he says, grab my equipment bag, and drive over to the scene of the crime. As soon as Sasuke and i arrive, I'm greeted by the familiar sight of yellow tape and flashing police lights. Konan and Pein are already standing outside with distressed looks on there faces. Sasuke sighs as we exit the car-

"Pein looks like he's ready to tear us a new one. Fucking great." Sasuke rolls his eyes and we walk towards the two detectives. Pein almost growls when he see's us.

"What took you so long?" Sasuke and Pein glare into each others eyes. Meanwhile, Konan and i stand there awkwardly.

"Itachi just got into work a few moments ago, and i don't answer to your every beck and call."

"You have a job to do Sasuke. Listening to your superiors is your obligation."

_Talking back to Sasuke isn't a good idea_

"Ya, no shit. But your not the police chief." He gives Pein a sarcastic smile. "Now let's end this pissing contest and get down to work shall we?" Pein rolls his eyes and hands Sasuke a new dark grey folder. My little brother looks through it while Konan talks.

"Naruto was the one to call this in-." Her voice is un-naturally sweet and calm. "Once police arrived, they noticed that the blood on the walls weren't just randomly splattered. There's a message written within it"

"Shit" Sasuke says while looking through the notes. "What's the message?" I ask calmly. "We don't know" Pein replies. "Naruto called down a by-lingual translator to figure it out. For now though, we need you to get in there and figure out the blood patters." I nod at him. "That's what I'm here for."

_Finally, i get to do what i do best._

Sasuke and I dismiss ourselves, step over the yellow tape, and walk into the seemingly normal white building.

"Holy shit-" Sasuke exclaims while we enter the living room. "It smells like a butcher shop in here..."

Sasuke covers his nose and the two of us stare flabbergasted at the rivers of blood and intestine smothered against the walls, couch, and floor. I'm mostly focused on the three dead blonde girls lying on top of the floor boards. There eyes are closed, but there mouths are gaped open in silent agony.

"Jesus, this is worse than i thought it would be-" I look over at Sasuke and he is clearly disturbed. "I mean, who the fuck does this to another person?" I shrug my shoulders and drop my bag to the floor. Sasuke may be disturbed by this colossal mess, but i'm feeling right at home. The sight of blood to me is like staring at the mona lisa...

_it's all so beautiful...absolutely beautiful..._

"Are you going to work or stare at the walls all day?" Sasuke's sarcastic remark pulls me out of insanity and back into the real world. I put on a pair of gloves, and hold my hands out, examining the crime scene in full detail.

"The blood on the far right wall was applied after the killings. Not during them. The murdered did that after, with his own two hands. The rest is completely unintentional-" I step over one of the girls and examine the couches splatter marks closely. "Judging by this bloods thickness and proximity...I'd say he used a very large six inch butcher blade to kill all three woman"

"How did he kill all three of them with such ease? Wouldn't the girls fight back?"

"They where bound with chains" Sasuke shakes his head while i look at all the victims wrists. "There are no chains here though. In fact there's nothing the killer could have used to bind them" I reply.

"They where bound before hand."

"What?"

"He tied them up somewhere else. Brought them here, killed them, pulled off there chains, and fled.'

"How can you tell?"

"They have faint markings on there wrists."

"From where they where bound?"

"Yes."

Sasuke shakes his head. "It must have been so terrifying..." I look up at him plainly. "You always get so sentimental at crime scenes, it's kinda cute." He frowns clearly pissed off. "Well I'm here to catch criminals, not enjoy there fucked up master pieces."

_Guess you would never want to learn my profession_

"This is true." I say while standing up. Sasuke waits for me to continue my examination. "Judging by the height of the blood marks on the wall...and the thickness of the females wounds. I'd say where dealing with an adult male. Probably in his 20's, around 6"8 tall."

"Good" Sasuke opens up the case file, then pulls a pen out from his left pocket. "I'll write all that down. Is there anything else?"

"..." I look back over at the right wall...something is bothering me about it..

"Nii-san?" Sasuke tilts his head and also looks over at the wall. "What's wrong?"

"...It's just..." I walk towards the blood splattered wall. "This symbol...I've seen it somewhere before." Sasuke opens his eyes wide. "Really? Where the fuck did you see it?" I shake my head. "Can't remember, give me a minute-"

I desperately search my memory banks for an answer. Did i see this symbol in a book somewhere? No, i don't read books very often. School? No, that's not it either...Maybe in a video game? Wait, haven't played a video game sense i was a child...

_Childhood..._

"Shit" I fling my eyes open, startling Sasuke. "What? Did you figure it out?" He asks.

"Yes" I say distressed. "Do you remember back when we where kids, and we lived in lilydale orphanage for two years?" Sasuke scoffs. "How could i forget, that place was a shit hole."

"Do you remember the chapel next door?"

"Yes, Mother Terra used to force us over there every Sunday. I'm pretty sure the priest called me the son of the devil once or twice-"

"And do remember that freaky angel painting. The one that always gave you nightmares?"

"Hell ya"

"Well below it, on a large stone block...was this exact symbol." I tap the bloody wall, while Sasuke smiles. "Holy fuck Nii-san, you've just given us a lead! Good job!"

Sasuke turns around, and bolts out the front door. It takes me a few moments to pack up my gear and catch up to him. By the time I've gotten outside, Sasuke has already received permission from Pein to check out the church.

_This kid doesn't slow down does he? Well, i shouldn't be surprised..._

"Come on Itachi!" Sasuke calls my name while getting into the drivers seat of the police vehicle. "Your slow!" I roll my eyes at him and get into the vehicle.

"You know, i have other things i need to work on back in HQ"

"Unimportant" Sasuke says while turning on the vehicle. "Besides, don't you want to see the Pastor throw holy water at me when i walk through the front door?" I laugh while shaking my head.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world"


	2. The Church Of Memory

The church is just as i remember it. Tall, white, and filled with bad memories. I can tell Sasuke feels the same why by the scowl that's plastered on his face.

"Do you think anybody will remember us?" He asks while parking the car. "probably-" I say with fake emotion. "You used to draw dead bodies on the bible and i always got into fist fights. People don't forget stuff like that."

_I also killed one of our Sunday school class mates. That shouldn't be forgotten either._

Sasuke laughs at me. "Well, at least where not boring." He flashes me a sarcastic grin and opens his door. I follow his lead and we both walk up the front steps.

"Can you knock?" I look at him oddly. "Why?" He shrugs. "I'm afraid the person who opens it will glance at me, then knock my teeth out." I roll my eyes. "Your being over dramatic-" I do as he asks and knock. Only a few seconds later, an adult male with brown hair and blue eyes opens the door. I recognize him instantly...His name is Stanley, and he's nothing but a goody too shoes.

"Oh!" He's shocked to see us, as most people are. "Police officers?" Sasuke nods while flipping out his badge.

"My names Sasuke Uchiha, I'm a detective from Konoha Homicide. This is my elder brother Itachi, He's a blood splatter analyst. We where hopeing-'

"Wait, Itachi and Sasuke Uchiha?"

_He recognizes us, just as i suspected _

"You two used to go here for church right? Mother Terra dragged you down here every Sunday."

_At least he knows it was forced_

"Yep, that's us." Sasuke says with fake amusement. Stanley doesn't seem over joyed to see us. In fact, he's more on guard and i think he's going pale. "Well, you can come on inside if you'd like" "Thank you" Sasuke says. "It's nice getting out of this fucking heat." Stanley looks over at him abruptly. "Sorry, didn't mean to offend or anything..." Stanley whispers a curt "That's alright" and leads us down into the main hall.

"So what can i help you two with?"

"Where investigating a recent murder case. A symbol we found at the crime scene matches one from your building." Suddenly, Stanley seems rather angry at Sasuke. "Oh? And what symbol is that?"

"I was hopeing you could tell me." Sasuke walks over to the angel painting and shivers. "Damn, this thing is still as fucked up as it was five years ago."

"Pardon?"

"Never mind..."

Sasuke and i get down on our knees and examine the large concrete slab. Just as suspected, the symbol is resting upon it.

"Stanley, can you tell us what this symbol represents?" I ask calmly. "Or course." He replies. "That's the ancient Egyptian symbol for death. Wherever it is written, the end of ones life is sure to follow."

Sasuke looks at Stanley confused. "Why do you have something so depressing in a church?"

"Because death is apart of the cycle of life. It is better to accept that early on than to fear it forever." Sasuke raises his eyebrows then mutters. "Touche..."

"Sasuke, pull out your folder quickly and draw this down." Sasuke does as i say, and while he does...i notice something rather suspicious...

"Stanley, who's that?" The three of us turn around. Sasuke stuffs the folder in my bag, and we stand up.

"I...Don't know who that is..." I feel like he's lying. "Sasuke, he has the symbol of death tattooed on his wrist."

"You don't fucking say" Sasuke walks forward determined. The man looks up at us wide eyed. He has silver hair, a thin frame, and wide rimmed glasses.

"Konoha homicide-" Sasuke calls out, "Can i talk to you for a second?" The man looks at me, then at the symbol, and back at Sasuke. He processes that he's in trouble, and before i can tell Sasuke what's about to happen, the man begins to run away.

Instantly Sasuke is ready to pursue. He leaps over a large black bench like an movie action star, then runs as fast as he can out the front door and onto the sidewalk. I follow him, my heart beating louder than a drum because of the thrill of the chase-

_If only i could kill him..._

_Give me a reason and i can..._

"Get back here mother fucker!" Sasuke screams louder than thunder. The silver haired man jumps over our police car, then out onto the middle of the street. Sasuke follows without a hint of hesitation. He doesn't even look both ways before bolting into the middle of the road. Cars swerve, people honk there horns, and Sasuke jumps over a few hoods before meeting the man on the other side of the road. I watch, rather impressed, while Sasuke football tackles the man onto the concrete.

"Ass-hole!" He yells while pulling out his hand cuffs. "What the fuck where you thinking, making me run after you!" The silver haired runaway has blood gushing from his nose, and glares at Sasuke with an unexplainable rage. "Your out of your mind!" He says angrily. By now i have reached the sidewalk and am standing beside them.

"I'm out of my mind? Well, I'm not the dip shit that decided to run away from a cop." Sasuke grabs him by the shirt and hauls him onto his feet. "You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to be speak to an attorney, and to have an attorney present during any questioning. If you cannot afford a lawyer, one will be provided for you at government expense." Sasuke smiles sarcastically. "Though i don't know why anybody would want to do that."

I wave traffic out of the way while we walk across the street. Sasuke throws the man into the back seat, and then locks the door tightly. We both get into the front seats, and Sasuke turns around to face him.

"Just out of curiosity, why did you run?"

"..." No answer, typical. "fine." Sasuke says. "Interrogation has always been my guilty pleasure anyway.."

_That should be interesting to watch_

We drive in silence until we reach the police station. I drop my gear off at my desk while Sasuke places the man into the interrogation room. For the next hour or so, Sasuke and i get our work done and sort out papers. Until finally. The fun part starts.

Usually it's not a big deal when an interrogation goes down. But when Sasuke does one, it's a extremely important, because it's entertaining to see him finally let loose all that vulgarisms locked away inside. So like usual, Neji, Naruto, Sakura, Rock-Lee, Pein, Konan, and I all gather around the glass casing. We look like children waiting for there favourite t.v show to start...

"Where's Sasuke?" Naruto asks us all. The one to reply is Neji. "He's just getting his last bit of information. He should be here any second now."

"_creak"_

We all look over to see Sasuke walking towards us. He rolls his eyes, and glares at us all annoyed. "Really?" He says. "When i do an interrogation, is it really that fucking entertaining?"

We all nod.

"Jesus..." Sasuke rolls his eyes and walks towards the interrogation room door. "Well then, i hope you all enjoy the show." He does a fake bow and opens the door. We all turn towards glass screen.

"Hey." Sasuke says. "Did you miss me?" The silver haired man frowns. "Your name is Kabuto right?" Still there's no answer. Sasuke decides to sit down in the chair in front of him. "Why don't you just cut the bull-shit. You ran away from me for a reason, the sooner you tell me why the sooner i can get the fuck out of your life."

Kabuto shakes his head. "Wow, you haven't changed at all have you?"

_What?_

Sasuke's facial expression doesn't shift. He just stares at Kabuto very unamused. "I don't know you, nor do i have any reason to. So let's get back to main subject and-"

"You should really stop giving people the cold shoulder Sasuke, it's not good for you. I thought your mother taught you better." Sasuke shakes his head, then in a last ditch effort, he smiles sarcastically. I can tell Sasuke is trying desperately to hold the main conversation together.

"Listen, i don't give a fuck about who you are or where we met in the past. If it was at school or in a shitty bar i don't care. I'm here for info, and i can make your life a living god damn hell if you don't give me exactly what i want."

"Do you want to know what **I** want?"

"Absolutely fucking not"

"..." Kabuto and Sasuke stare each other down. Finally Sasuke cracks. "Fine then, why don't we do a little give and take?"

"Oh?"

"I answer one of your questions honestly and then you answer on of mine. We can agree on that can't we? Besides, i have nothing to hide." Kabuto smiles. "I like that idea. Your clever."

Kabuto leans forward threateningly, and Sasuke doesn't back down. I don't like how this conversation is going. I'm like a predator, and Sasuke is one of my own kind being taunted by prey. Kabuto should be afraid of us, not gaining the upper hand.

"Let me ask the first question." Kabuto says. "Do you remember your parents?" Without a hint of hesitation, Sasuke says "No." He grins. "Now it's my turn. Why did you run away from me?"

"That wasn't a very satisfying answer Sasuke."

"Guess what, i don't give a fuck." Kabuto shrugs his shoulders. "A deals a deal."

"..."

"I ran because I'm acquainted with a certain crime lord. One who i don't give a shit about, and am more than glad to tell you about."

"What's his name?"

"I thought it was my turn to ask a question?"

"Well where done with that."

"Your greedy Sasuke-" He just ignores him. "A name, now. Who's this crime lord your acquainted with?"

"His name, is **lord Orochimaru**."

Everybody around me gasps. "**The** Lord Orochimaru?" Sakura says flabbergasted. "I thought that devil was killed five years ago in a drug raid gone wrong."

"Apparently not-" Neji mumbles and Rock-lee gulps nervously. I, on the other hand, have to suppress a smile. Orochimaru is a demon, just like me. His body count is un-comprehensiable, his torture victims are brutally maimed, and his tactics are un orthodox...**perfect**.

This means i have a new target to hunt down...and dispose of.


	3. A Criminal Comes This Way

Sasuke get's a lot of answers out of the long and drug out interview. He learnt that the mark on Kabuto's arm was Orochimaru's gang symbol. He learnt that he was at the church to meet up with another unknown lackey, and Kabuto also knew our parents.

It sounds like a big deal, but it's actually not. Our parents where both police officers, and everybody knew them because of there superb street work and crime solving rate. But i don't care about any of that right now.

_I'm craving something else..._

I followed Kabuto home after he was forcefully set free. It was a good idea. He led me into the west village, a favourite place of mine to hunt down victims...Kabuto's house is another typical square block, painted dark brown. I watch him go inside, and write his address down in my log book. This address could come in handy, especially if he has links to Orochimaru.

I decide not to kill him...not tonight. He may be a scoundrel, but he hasn't done anything** yet** to deserve the sharp end of my knife. I drive home, where Sasuke is sure to be on his computer finishing up case file work.

It's dark out by the time i get home. I don't park my car in the driveway, sense Sasuke's black motorcycle has taken up most of the space. After turning off the engine and stuffing Kabuto's address in my pocket, i sense something strange...it's my primal instincts, telling me trouble is about.

I look to my left, then left...nobody...I glance at the few individual cars around me. Something is up, it has to be. I can feel it in my bones...smell it in the air.

"_click"_

I hear the faintest sound. A gun? No, the sound was to high pitched.

I look in the back seat of my car, nobody is there.

_Odd..._

I'm about to exit the vehicle, when finally i see the threat. In a black Honda Civic, only a few meters away, is an old man with a camera. I didn't see him before because he is seated in the back, covered in dark clothes so that he blends into his surroundings. If it weren't for my strong instincts, i wouldn't have noticed him at all.

_But what the hell is he doing parked in front of my house? _

He raises the camera again, points it at my houses window-

"_click"_

"No fucking way." I mumble under my breath. In the window, you can see my little brother Sasuke on his computer. His back is turned, but you can clearly see the side of his face as he leans against his palm.

_Dammit, i told the kid to close the god damn windows for his own protection. What kind of cop is he?_

The man takes one more photo, and grins. I think to myself that he might be one of Orochimaru's servants coming after us. But it's impossible for him to know about us so quickly. After all, Kabuto literally got home five minutes ago. I was there. I watched him.

_Paedophile _

The answer hits me like a blunt object to the head. Usually when i find a new victim, like Kabuto or Orochimaru, I'm happier than a junky on crack. But this is different. This sick fuck is coming after my own kind. My brother. My family.

He's a dead man walking.

I write down his license plate number beside Kabuto's address. Then, i pick up my cell phone and dial our home phone. I watch through the window while Sasuke answers the phone.

"Nii-san? What's up?" I listen to him via the phone and watch him mouth the words through the window at the same time.

"I have some things to finish up at the office." I lie. "I'm going to be home late."

"Huh? ok, sure no problem."

"Save some supper for me alright"

"Sounds good. Don't say out to late."

"I will."

"Ass-hole" He laughs. "See ya later" We hang up, and Sasuke goes back to his computer. I look over at the stalker. He's moved back into the front seat, and drives away. I slide down into my seat while he drives by. Then follow him.

I need to double check that he's a paedophile. A mistake like that isn't tolerable. It's unlikely he's a good person, considering the fact he's stalking my brother. I think to myself that i should take this slowly. Look up his information, plan a kill room, draw out his end. But i don't have any time. Orochimaru's new found presence is more of a nuisance, and a last minute murder will be easy. I have my rubber gloves, my steel cord, and plastic bags. It will be simple.

We reach his house, and i park along side his backyard. Then, i sneak up to the back door, and glance through the window. The first thing the bearded man does is get on is laptop, i can see him plug the Kodak camera into a tiny slot. I pick the lock quietly while he zones out into his own little world.

Silent and swift as death, i creep into his house and glare over his shoulder from within the shadows. He opens up his photo documents, and i watch disgusted while he flips through pictures of children and teens alike. The last ones he looks at are of my brother; and they're not just the photos he took a few seconds ago. There are some of him at the park, driving to work, and at the police station.

Protective instinct takes over, i whirl out my metal rope, and wrap it around his thick neck. He gasps. Drool caresses down his face, and he drops to the floor. I get down onto my knees as to not loose my tight grip. I stare directly into his eyes...My blood is boiling, and my stomach is churning with excitement of the kill. I grin wickedly while he stares at me desperate for air.

"Stalking my little brother was a big mistake." I hiss at him without remorse. "Now you get what's coming to you." His eyes go wide, and i watch joyfully while they fade into oblivion. He's dead, thank god. I feel at ease. Calm. Blissful.

"Guess you made a pretty fatal mistake. To bad." I unhinge my rope from his neck, and drag him into the kitchen. I drop him off onto the table, then pull out a garbage bag. It's very difficult to shove his body into the confounded thing without cutting him up into pieces. Sense i don't have a kill room, i don't have the leaser to leave blood everywhere.

_Finally..._

The garbage is perfectly round. I had to break a few limbs to stuff him in. But it was worth it, because when i walk out the door and into my vehicle, i seem like a regular civilian taking out the trash.

_Now all i have to do is drop his body into the ocean, go home, get a good nights rest; and hunt down that bastard Orochimaru._


End file.
